


Workforce Family Man

by Writing_in_SIN



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: When he was assigned to be Kokonoe's partner and mentor, Jimba didn't expect to gain another son.
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi (mentioned), Jimba Kouhei & Kokonoe Yohito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Workforce Family Man

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**WORKFORCE FAMILY MAN**

* * *

Children, he's learned over the years, grow up too fast.

Maybe it's because he spends most of his time as an officer of the law rather than a father so the passing of time feels even more heavy and gut wrenching. It's something he hopes Kikyou would never have to feel for Yutaka, hopes that she won't make the same mistakes he did with his own two kids. Although...his captain's smarter than him so he doesn't have too much to worry about.

And then MIU was established and he's saddled with an uptight brat that has a chip on his shoulder as big as Tokyo Tower.

Jimba expected a lot of things but gaining another son isn't one of them. Granted, he knows he'll have to go through having a son-in-law one day because of his little princess but that's to be expected. Gaining a son while he's on the job? In his 35 years as a detective, even he couldn't have predicted that.

The others in MIU think otherwise though, constantly forgetting that Kyuu-chan isn't really his son.

Jimba doesn't think it's a second chance at fatherhood though. Kyuu-chan doesn't deserve to be seen as anyone than who he is after all but the kid has somehow become _his_ kid along the way and Jimba isn't stupid enough to deny that. So he teaches him, guides him, both as a mentor and as the father his own two kids deserved from him but didn't get. He's not perfect though, far from it. But he tries his best anyway and hopes that it's enough.

In time, changes come in bits and pieces.

Ever since his recovery from the accident, Kyuu-chan and his family have grown closer as they work together to make sure he takes care of himself. Things are still a bit rocky and strained with his two kids but over time, Jimba sees that slowly but surely, they're all getting better. Maybe it has something to do with his two (three?) kids working together, planning outings and proper family dinners. It sure help things along if nothing else. So taking that chance, he and his wife talk, _really_ talk, and mend their strained romance after years of wear and tear. They still argue, as they always do, but there's more understanding and compromise now than how things were in the past.

He tries to be better for his two kids, his flesh and blood— his two pride and joy.

Of course as everything in life, it's not easy, but that's okay. As Shima would say, it wouldn't be life worth living if it were easy...or was it Ibuki who said that?

...

Ah, never mind. Those two tend to say the same thing sometimes, sharing the same brainwaves and all.

So he mends fences with his son and daughter, gets to know his future daughter-in-law (who is an absolute _angel_ and a lovely girl for his Tetsu) and has somehow added Kyuu-chan into the mix as the other son he didn't expect to have but is grateful to gain all the same.

Still, to find out that he's not just a wistful father is quite bit of a blessing and it happens on a normal afternoon like any other after a long shift at work.

"Be careful on your back, Kyuu-chan," Jimba reminds as he stands by the front of the station.

"Will do." While still prim and proper as he's always been, Kyuu-chan smiles a lot easier as he gives respectful bow. "Have a good rest, Tou-san."

He nods, fondly ruffling the kid's hair. "You too, son."

A blink, a pause before Kyuu-chan scrambles up at attention, face a bright red.

"I mean...!"

Jimba bellows a delighted laugh when he finally realises what just happened.

"Maybe one day, right?" Smile taking on a teasing edge, Jimba gives Kyuu-chan a gentle nudge on the shoulder with a knowing look. "Especially with all of those looks you've been sending to my daughter and all."

"T-that is-- that's because she's a lovely woman!" In his flustered state, Kyuu-chan slips into his Hakata dialect as he waves his hands around. "But she and I are just friends!"

Who is this boy trying to kid? He's been a detective for over 35 years! And not to mentioned that he'd recognise those kind of looks, he's been there after all. Kyuu-chan can't be any less unconvincing even if he tries.

"Just friends, huh?"

Yeah, like how Shima and Ibuki are just work partners. Right, uh-huh....he's old but he ain't stupid, y'know.

Seeing that he's justifiably unconvinced, Kyuu-chan lets out a huff and gives another quick bow. "Good day to you, _Jimba-san."_

As the flustered young man walks away, Jimba chuckles to himself and wonders what kind of reaction his daughter would have knowing the man she's sweet on has mutual feelings for her. What good fortune too. If it were any other man, he'd definitely level his gun at him for even breathing the same air as his little princess but well, if it's Kyuu-chan...heh, that just means he'll have another son after all.

Legally too!

Satisfied with that knowledge, Jimba walks into the station with a smile only a father could have.


End file.
